This invention broadly relates to new pull action clamp mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a controlled U-hook clamp mechanism which has a special linkage system to provide unique advantages over the prior art.
The prior art is exemplified by De-Sta-Co Industries clamp (Madison Heights, Mich.) Model 331, Model 341 and Model 344.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new clamp mechanism which has a much lower closed clamped profile relative to prior art clamping mechanisms.
Another object of this invention is to provide a clamping mechanism which automatically holds itself in an open or upward position when released from the fully clamped position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clamping mechanism which can be operated not only manually, but which can be power operated if desired through the use of a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new pull action clamp mechanism which when in the locked position provides a slightly over center stop position which biases the clamping mechanism into a locked fully clamped position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new clamp mechanism capable of one-handed operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pull action clamp mechanism which can have a 90% or right angle type construction such that the clamping mechanism will be operative around a comer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pull action clamp mechanism which is capable of initial adjustments prior to locking the clamp in place, which is enabled through the use of special fasteners or other positioning members at the back of the U-hook clamp.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new clamping mechanism which can also be operated as a J-hook clamp as well.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.